


Hobbit, Drabbled, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the <a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.">Drabbles</a> thread</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A good morning. Whether good on its own, a morning to be good, or however else, Bilbo didn’t know; but he knew it was good.

The wizard towered over him, bushy eyebrows and raggly beard vaguely familiar, but Bilbo couldn’t place him until he heard the name: Gandalf.

Two days, thirteen dwarves, and many seed-cakes later Bilbo began to understand. These dwarves had lived in Erebor once, but long ago lost it to Smaug the dragon; now they wanted to take back their own.

_Keep your adventure_ , he thought; but the Took in him answered: _Nay; I am your burglar._  



	2. Roast Mutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

The rain fell down on our heroes as they rode across the Shire and the lands beyond, soaking through their cloaks, hoods, and the extras in their packs.

No fire, little food: what a night! But then a light far away. "Send the burglar!"

He found them, three stupid, fat trolls. Being quite inexperienced, he still tried to burglar them.

"What's a burrahobbit got to do with my pockets? And can ya eat 'em?"

Thirteen trolls in thirteen sacks by the fire. One burrahobbit hiding in the brush. And one wizard, quite unnoticed.

First light's troll's plight, so they say.  



	3. Out of the frying pan into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

The sinking sun sends shadows ahead, the mountains behind. Bilbo, alone, wanders sorrowing, till quiet voices reveal dwarven friends. Gandalf he hears, defending his choice – and then does the burglar startle the doubters! Histories exchanged (some less than honest: the Ring still secret), the dwarves are impressed.

Now journeying on, footsore and hungry, they hear the wolves howl.

“Escaping goblins to be caught by wolves!” our hero cries.

Trees are their sanctuary while the Wargs muster, with fizzling fireworks to frighten their foes. Then goblins gather, fanning flames inwards. Down swoop the Eagles, poor Bilbo nearly left behind once more.  



	4. Riddles in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

_What have I got in my pocket?_

A cold circle of metal. Questions in a dripping cave. His blade shines blue; a sure sign of danger nearby.

Sting told the truth; peril was everywhere. Yet the blade of Gondolin, forged in the First Age, could not tell its owner of the evil he had slipped upon his finger.

"It must be a magic ring," Bilbo thought. "How lucky!" The creature Gollum's shrieks echoed in his ears.

Middle-earth's doom was his salvation that day. He left his buttons on the doorstep and raced away in the bright sun to find his friends.  



	5. On the Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

As autumn turned to winter they came at last to Dale and the Desolation of Smaug. The wasteland they were in and the hopelessness of their situation dampened their spirits - except for Bilbo. It was he who found the door but he had little to do as the dwarves (except for Bombur) tried to open it.

Magic had shut the door and no mining tools could open it. Only Bilbo, who studied the map and watched the thrush discovered its secret. In the moonlight, the keyhole appeared, Thorin's key turned in the lock and the company were inside the Mountain.

 

paranoidangel


	6. The Last Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

May first, they arrived in the Valley. Elves sang and tales there were, and rest for the weary, but Bilbo longed for home. After a while, they started out of the Wild. Said Gandalf, “You may find more needs than you expect,” when troll’s treasure was rediscovered. In the Shire, Bag End was in chaos, an auction was taking place, Bilbo was presumed dead. After convincing, he bought his own possessions, and settled down. Years later, Gandalf and Balin visited again, and much was at peace in the world. As for the Ring, the road goes ever on and on.

by Moriel 


	7. Inside Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

Third time pays for all! Thus the burglar slips on his ring and enters the dark passage. The red-golden dragon lies dreaming – he won't miss a small cup.

But dragons always know. Belching forth fire, he rises from the mountain, hunting for a thief. All he finds, though, are ponies.

Now seeking information, the burglar sneaks back into the golden hall. Rings, however, don't hide all and the mighty dragon seeks to trap himself a fly.

Instead, Thief Barrel-rider goes and steals the greatest treasure of all.

Swift wings carry the secret to Lake-town, where it will be useful indeed.

 

by Sapphire


	8. Over Hill and Under Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

High up the mountains they walk until comes wind, then rain and hail. Shelter is found - a cave to rest in. But danger lurks behind a hidden door. Goblins!

They are trapped; prisoners, save Gandalf, who vanishes in a flash. Marched deep into the mountain’s heart, brought as spies before the goblin leader. Orcrist revealed; a fight looks to ensue. But Gandalf returns!

Lights bewitched, the Great Goblin falls. They flee; the goblins chase. Swords of old provide respite, not for long. Silent foes follow the wizard’s wand. The rear attacked first, Dori stumbles, and Bilbo falls, rolling… into darkness.

***

Acacea


	9. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

The river runs gold. The fire-drake forges death in Lake-town. Vainly, grim-voiced Bard rallies the fight.

A thrush flutters. Wondering, Bard – of the line of Girion, Lord of Dale – understands and lets fly his final hope. The Black Arrow speeds straight.

A shriek that splinters wood and stone sunders the air. Smaug falls into the quenching water. The news travels fast as flight.

The Lake-men lament the loss of home and hero. Yet King Bard lives! And discovers men are hard to rule who must sleep on hard earth.

The Elves bring succour, before the march to the Lonely Mountain.  



	10. A Short Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

_O! What are you doing?  
And where are you going? _

They went into a hidden valley in deep summer’s dusk, a party of travellers needing rest, assurance - and the help of one who was both the heir of Elves and of the heroes of the North.

_O! tra-la-la-lally  
here down in the valley_

Down there they found merry Elves, peace and rest for all - and wisdom. Swords were named, maps deciphered, songs sung and feasts eaten.

_O! Will you be staying,  
Or will you be flying?_

And on blue midsummer’s day they rode away to adventure

_O! tra-la-la-lally_


	11. A Thief in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

The raven brought news of the coming of Dain. Now Thorin would never be swayed to relent, fearing neither foes nor coming of winter.

Deluding a sleep-craving Bombur, Bilbo ventured down from the mountain under cover of darkness, bearing the Arkenstone to the camp. There he, being after all an honest burglar, gave the Heart of the Mountain - the heart of Thorin - to Bard. To be aid in the bargaining, hope for peaceful agreement. Simple Hobbit, thus gaining the respect of great Elven-king, heir of Lords, and mighty wizard.

And returned to his friends, risking their wrath and fortold unpleasantness.

***  
Imhiriel


	12. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

A Warm Welcome

 

The barrels float down into Long Lake, accompanied by Bilbo. He learns their luck to arrive safely. He frees the dwarves. They enter Lake-town. The guards ask their business; the reply comes, “Thorin Son of Thain son of Thror King Under The Mountain”.

The master receives them. The wood-elves protest. Yet they are feted by the townsfolk, singing songs new and old of events predicted and past. The raft-men return to tell the Elvenking, who sent spies to observe events. In Lake-town the dwarves determine that the time has come to face the dragon. Meanwhile Bilbo is ill and miserable.

 

~~~~~~~~  
by Nerwen


	13. Not at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

Not at Home

In darkness the dwarves sit,  
The door is broken shut,  
Bilbo braves Smaug’s hall,  
Yet it is dark and empty

Bilbo finds the Arkenstone,  
The Heart of the Mountain,  
He picks it up to keep  
Knowing that he should not

The dwarves draw courage  
To come down into the hall  
And examine the treasure,

Which rekindles the fire  
Of their dwarvish hearts  
And all eagerly explore

Thorin searching for the Arkenstone,  
Finds a mithril coat  
Which he bestows on Bilbo

They escape through the front gate,  
Trekking through the destruction ,  
Towards a safe place to rest,  
Wondering where Smaug is.

~~~~~~~~  
by Nerwen


	14. Chapter 9 - Barrels Out of Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

Not done yet


	15. Chapter 15 - The Gathering of the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

Not done yet


	16. The Return Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

Victory after all. A gloomy business.

Beorn bears wounded Thorin from the battlefield. Bilbo comes to Thorin’s bedside, and they are reconciled before the final farewell. Bitter adventure, to end so.

Thorin is laid beneath the mountain, Arkenstone on his breast, Orcrist a watchlight upon his tomb.

Many partings along the road. As payment for burglary, Bilbo bears away only two small chests, one filled with silver, one with gold. And – one magic ring.

Looking back, snow gleams on mountain peak in place of dragon fire. The Took is tired, ready to sleep. The Baggins is ready to be home.

 

***  
Elana


	17. The Clouds Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

Trumpets ring, banners appear, demands made. The Arkenstone is a bargaining-piece – battle lines drawn. Only one resists the greed – ‘Long will I tarry, ere I begin this war for gold,’ speaks the Elvenking.

Dread falls; black clouds gather. A thunderclap; wind roars down from the hills. Vast armies of orcs and wolves fall upon elves, men, and dwarves – fighting together now, all differences forgotten.

Cold flame flickers from sword and spear; burning with immortal hate. Elves, dwarves, men fall beneath the crushing multitude, hope vanquished. Defeat is certain, until a glad cry is raised.

The eagles! The eagles are coming!


	18. Queer Lodgings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

"Don't annoy Beorn!" commanded Gandalf while approaching Beorn's bee-pastures, for the skin-changer was appalling when angered -- and could become quite a bear.

"Don't arrive together!" instructed Gandalf, who wished to draw out the company's misadventure-tale to impress the fierce goblin-bane and enlist his support.

"Don't stray outside!" threatened Beorn, leaving his almost-respected guests to generous hospitality from animal servants -- and bear-haunted nightmares.

"Don't drink black-enchanted waters!" warned Beorn, as they set out, provisioned with food, a travel route, and (for awhile) his ponies.

"Don't despair!" called Gandalf, abandoning the grumbling Dwarves at the unwholesome-looking Forest-gate.

"And DON'T LEAVE THE PATH!"


	19. Flies and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

  
Little light, scarce food, less cheer. Burdened by blissfully sleeping Bombur instead of bread. Even the butterflies and wind on his face add to Bilbo's gloom as they press on through the endless forest. 

Tempted from the path – despite Gandalf's warning! – by fire and feast, they are lost. 

Yet Sting shines at last, and so does Bilbo. He cuts his bonds indeed and finds his hidden Tookish half. Spiders are defeated with thrusts of wit as well as courage and a strong arm. Dwarves are rescued. And at last the hobbit earns grudging – if befuddled – respect. 

But where is Thorin?


	20. Chapter 9: Barrels Out of Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Julia; I am posting it for her at her request.)

( **Note** : This was written by Julia; I am posting it for her at her request.)

 

Wine, warm and sweet, slides down my throat. It had been too long since I had partaken—wine of this quality does not often come to the humble servants.

Merrily, we share the bottles and toast a good day: the prisoners have ceased their endless grumbling and tonight they'll reveal their secrets!

I pass into pleasant dreams, muddled with rustling feet and a soft metal clang, until….

"Wake him! Shake him!" Bothersome elves!

Annoyed, I watch them roll the barrels in the water. Some bob heavily, and for a moment, I wonder if I did forget to separate the empty…


	21. The Gathering of the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words on the various chapters in JRR Tolkien's THE HOBBIT. Originally posted and discussed at the [Drabbles](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=17327.) thread

_Cark, rark! Stormcrows gathering! Greedy for gore! Greedy for gold!_

The thrush might sing of the dragon’s death but the sickness remains.

Old Röac understands the honour of kings, a warrior’s pride, even the lure of a shiny trinket; but now they are damming up the free-running river, drowning heroes’ songs under lawyers’ words and shopkeepers’ petty reckonings.

Yet out of the darkness, beyond the wall, fair music still lightens the hearts that will hear.

And still ravens keep watch, from their age-old crags, passing their tidings and memories on.

_Good new, ill news! Ever the way! Heading your way!_

(by Alawa, uploaded by Marta on her request)


End file.
